oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cormac G. Jacquotte
| affiliation = Animalia PiratesA Mutual Hatred: Jacquotte joins the Animalia Pirates, putting her Sparrow days firmly in the rearview mirror. Sparrow Pirates (Formerly) | age = | height = | weight = | occupation = ; ; | birthday = February 4th | relatives = Cormac G. Loretta (Twin Sister) | status = | residence = Medeina Island | alias = | bounty = 50,000,000 | epithet = Žvorūna (ボーナ, Bōna) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = (ヒソヒソの実) | dfename = Whisper-Whisper Fruit | dfmeaning = Whisperingly | dftype = Paramecia }} Cormac G. Jacquotte (コーマク ジー ジャックオット, Kōmaku Jī. Jakkuotto) was a member of the Sparrow Pirates. Serving as the of the crew, she has developed a notable proficiency as a "Keeper", responsible for protecting the home territory and artifacts of the crew. Coupled with her particular and strongly protective nature, Jacquie earned the pseudonym Žvorūna (ボーナ, Bōna). She is the twin sister of Iron Legion engineer Cormac G. Loretta. Jacquotte would later cut ties with Sparrows, joining Whisper O. Dare and the Animalia Pirates, where she serves as an integral part of their crew. Appearance Personality History Abilities and Powers Firearms Proficiency Devil Fruit Noted as the fruit that allows its user to understand the "heart" of an animal, Jacquotte has the ability converse telepathically with all members of the animal kingdom. With it, she can hold multiple conversations with ease; for example, speaking to bears and birds simultaneously without having dialogue from each lost in the process, a real possibility given the markedly different perspectives the entities would have. Likewise, she can serve as a medium, bringing said animals into dialogue with each other as a telepathic conduit. This way, they can frame matters or issues in ways the other would understand, alleviating problems while ensuring prosperity. As a result, Jacquie is commonly used as a mediator or adjudicator in forest disputes, commonly surrounded by animals airing their grievances. While she may be able to communicate with animal effortless, Jacquie cannot dominate the will of an animal or control the animal's body; in order to earn their cooperation Jacquie had to earn their trust, a task that she continues to this day. She commonly makes use of the fruit to keep open lines of communication with various leaders of packs, bands, or other groups calling the forest home. The system of communications is utilized primarily for watching tactics, keeping track of inhabitants within the forest, documenting where animals are, and most importantly keeping watch for humans. After the forest was nearly burned down in the past by a nearby village (which has since been abandoned), Jacquie's become vigilant about keeping track of potential danger; her poor opinion of humans (with one exception) becoming worse after that close call. Haki As a dweller in a part of the New World, Jacquotte possesses Haki, an innate power thought to be dormant within every being who calls this part of the globe home. She is shown using Busoshoku Haki in particular, with her Kenbunshoku usage often underrated. From what is seen however, Jacquie is reasonably adept with both, especially when combining their prowess to further the potential of each. Busohoku Haki However, her true affinity for Haki lie in the Busoshoku. She is incredibly skilled at molding and shaping the substance produced for a variety of purposes, whether it is to supplement the weaponry she has on her, aid in the effectiveness of what she has, or to protect those near and dear to her. She is adept enough with the substance to produce the ubiquitous armor associated with this form of Haki, creating a thin, form fitting layer that is durable enough to withstand basic devil fruit attacks while light enough to remain mobile on the battlefield. She can thicken this layer as well to withstand more substantial attacks, with it resembling a knight's armor, at the cost of speed. Moreover, she can extend this armor outward to form an outward shield large enough and strong enough to protect the forest she calls home; however, such an expenditure was enough to put her in a coma for three days as her body sought to recover. Busoshoku: Silencer Designed by Jacquotte to improve upon her sniper skillset, it is designed to make use of Buso's fortifying properties. In this application, she forms the Buso around the projectile as its shot. This serves two purposes; by wrapping it neatly around the bullet (using Kenbunshoku to clean map angles, winds, and other variables), she can enable the Buso enhanced bullet to cut cleanly through the atmos. As a result, its far quieter than a non-Buso enhanced projectile. Secondly, the "silencer" enables Jacquie to minimize drag, allowing for a higher velocity; meaning the bullet reaches its target faster. Like all Buso applications, it possesses an advantage against Logia users; should they activate their Logia body it will still hit the target in question. Likewise, she can attach this silencer application to her weapon, quieting the discharge as she fires. Busoshoku: Bullet Busoshoku: Žemyna Kenbunshoku Haki One of the more understated aspects of her ability, she often uses this power in one simple, yet notably effective way: eyesight enhancement. With it, she can adjust her eyesight like the scope of a sniper rifle or the zoom function of a camera, allowing her to range out for a wider lay of the land or focus in on a specific target. Jacquotte can skillfully alter the function to bring minute details and nearly microscopic pieces into crisp, brilliant detail, allowing her to pick out flaws, weaknesses and the like. It allows her to see faraway targets without having to move closer; this gives her the ability to snipe them effectively without necessarily revealing her location to other adversaries. As a result, she often combines the skill with her firearms proficiency. Other times she'll pair it with applications of Busoshoku, using the enhancement function to craft Busoshoku forms with even greater precision, minimizing easily exploitable flaws that may crop up otherwise. Trivia *Her epithet Žvorūna is taken from the Lithuanian goddess of the hunt and protector of the forest . Jacquie's ability to converse with animals through her Devil Fruit is a further nod to this. *The lass's name, meanwhile, is an amalgamation of two famous female pirates; the "Back from the Dead Red" and the maiden name of the Irish Red . References